


Rainbow Surprise

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Alexander, what the hell is that?!”





	Rainbow Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty-five of kinktober. I chose to write for smiles/laughter and what better couple to write for that than Malec?

Magnus had just finished his last reading of the day when his cellphone went off, alerting him to a text message. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw Alec’s name and the text asking him to come over when he was done. He quickly cleaned up before portaling over to Alec’s apartment building.

He knocked a couple of times and heard his boyfriend’s voice telling him to come in. “Alexander?” Magnus called out when he walked inside. 

“In the bedroom!”

Magnus smiled. There was usually only one reason why Alec would already be in the bedroom when he came over. He stripped off his jacket and shoes before walking through the bedroom and immediately stopping, his eyes going wide and mouth dropping in shock. Once his brain rebooted from the sight of his boyfriend laying back on the bed with what looked like a rainbow sock over his cock, he burst out into laughter. 

“Alexander, what the hell is that?!” He managed to get out. “Oh my God.”

Alec smiled. “What? I heard it might be cold tonight.”

Magnus shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You are something else.”

Alec sat up and moved over to Magnus, giving him a kiss. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s funny,” Magnus replied, looking down at Alec’s crotch. “Seriously, what is that thing?”

“It’s a cock sock,” Alec replied, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Jace thought it would be a funny gift after I came out. I honestly forgot I had it until I was cleaning out my closet the other day, still unopened.” He looked up at Magnus and stroked himself a couple of times. “It’s not turning you off is it?”

Magnus leaned in and gave Alec a kiss, his hand joining Alec’s. “No,” he replied, kissing him again before getting off the bed and going to his knees. He gently nudged Alec’s legs apart and smiled up at him. “It’s not.”


End file.
